willandgracefandomcom-20200215-history
Girls, Interrupted
Girls, Interrupted is the 20th episode of the second season and the 42nd overall. Jack and Karen pretend to be a converted straight couple so he can make out with another convert. Grace suspects Val stole something from her. Synopsis Welcome Back Homo While at the club, Jack receives a flyer from a handsome guy named Bill inviting him to come to his gay conversion therapy group called Welcome Back Home. Believing he has a chance with Bill, Jack asks Karen to go to the group's meeting pretending to be a converted couple. Bill soon catches on Jack's agenda and reaffirms to everyone in the meeting that Welcome Back Home is not a gay pick-up joint and everyone who thinks otherwise should leave. After everyone but Jack and Karen leaves, Bill gives up and agrees to shower with Jack, as long as it's a "it's a heterosexual soap-down". Val's apartment Grace unexpectedly spends an enjoyable girls' night at her apartment with Val. However, after Val leaves she notices that her music box is missing. When Will asks if she thinks Val stole it, Grace refuses to believe it since she is now in good terms with Val. The next day, a completely paranoid Grace devices a plan so she and Will could break into Val's apartment under the pretense of checking out a gas leak. Unfortunately for Grace, they find her music box, proving Val did in fact stole it. When Val comes home and catches them, Grace confronts her and the two end up again in a violent fight which injures Will in the crotch. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) Guest * Molly Shannon (Val Bassett) * Neil Patrick Harris (Bill) * Marianne Muellerleile (Jodie) * Loren Freeman (Kevin) Notes * Title is a reference to the film Girl, Interrupted (1999) about a troubled young woman who spends time at a mental institution, referencing Val's unstable mentality. * Grace has Val's key because she was elected president of the tenants' association in the episode Election. * Val's second appearance since the season 1 episode Grace, Replaced. * Val appears to have moved from 15F to 12E (which actually makes more sense, given that 155 Riverside Drive is a 12-story building). * The Christian organization "Focus on Family" objected to this episode, stating that it "made a mockery of the struggles of ex-gay men and women." * Will mentions that he got hit on at the club by a guy named Beverly. Later on, we are introduced to Karen's closeted frenemy Beverley Leslie. * Although Neil Patrick Harris has acknowledged being bisexual around the time the episode first aired, he will not publicly come out as gay until six years later in 2006.Neil Patrick Harris: 'I realised I was gay after kiss from Burt Reynolds' Cultural references * Will tells Grace that she is not invited to the club because they are having a "He-Man Woman Haters Club" from the film The Little Rascals (1994). * Grace's music box plays the Jewish folk song Hava Nagila, the traditional song for celebrations. It means "Let's rejoice" in Hebrew. * Val sings to the music box with "begosh and begorrah" and "my Irish eyes", playing on stereotypical Irish phrases and the patriotic Irish song When Irish Eyes Are Smiling. * Jack says "patience, Clarice" to Karen to calm her down, a reference to Hannibal Lecter's famous line in the film The Silence of the Lambs (1991). * When Karen describes herself as "a funny lesbian", she mentions openly gay stand-up comedian Ellen DeGeneres. DeGeneres eventually makes an appearance in the episode My Uncle the Car. Media Gettyimages-141191093-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191117-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191114-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191119-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141192877-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191132-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191133-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191134-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191125-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191113-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191116-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191118-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191120-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191121-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191122-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191123-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191124-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191126-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191135-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191138-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141191142-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-141192876-612x612.jpg Quotes References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2